rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Port
Peter Port is a sugar daddy to Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna . Appearance Peter Port appears to be a middle-aged man, possibly in his mid-fifties. He wears a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants he wears tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots. He has gray hair and a gray mustache and appears to be slightly overweight; when he laughs his belly visibly shakes up and down. Personality While Peter seems to be a pretty well-mannered man, his teaching skills seem to bore the class, as displayed by Ruby Rose, who was sleeping, and Blake Belladonna, who was uninterested in the subject. He also seems to joke around in teaching, as he tried to make the class laugh by calling the Grimm "prey", but was met only with silence. He's also shown to not be above flirting with some of his female students, playfully flirting with the trainee Huntresses such as Yang Xiao Long, much to her discomfort. He has also proven to be quite confident in his abilities as a Huntsman, often telling stories of his feats. He even has a gold bust of himself near his desk. Despite these seemingly self-absorbed traits, he has his moments of humility. Peter also seems to not be afraid in speaking the truth, such as mentioning Weiss Schnee's poor attitude and lack of gratitude for what she has. Trivia *Peter Port likely alludes to Peter from the story Peter and the Wolf. **In "The Badge and the Burden", Port tells the story of how he captured a Beowolf alive rather than killing it, a possible reference to the story he likely alludes to. The background music playing during his telling is indeed Peter and the Wolf. *"Peter" is derived from the Greek word "Πέτρος" (Petros), meaning "stone". "Port", as a surname, could be from the French "la porte", meaning "the door"; "portier", gatekeepers charged with protecting the gates of fortified cities or large and unique doors; or from "le port", which means "harbor". It could also be literally referring to his overweight, or "portly" appearance, or alternatively it could be a reference to Port wine, which is a type of red wine. * In his classroom, Peter keeps his weapon hung on the wall above his diagrams of various Grimm species. He later wields it in order to release the captive Boarbatusk. It is heavily implied in his story that he was a Huntsman in his past and was seen as a hero after capturing a Beowolf alive. *Port keeps the heads of several Grimm as trophies in his classroom. **It is later revealed, in the World of Remnant episode "Grimm", that Grimm evaporate shortly after death and thus, their remains cannot be preserved. It is indicated in the same video that the trophies on Port's wall are thus taxidermy recreations, rather than the genuine article. A silhouette resembling Professor Port is also seen as the narrator describes how some individuals hunt Grimm as a sport. *Many fans claim that Port capturing live Grimm and keeping them in cages is a reference to his voice actor, Ryan Haywood, keeping a cow named Edgar trapped under his house in Achievement Hunter's "Let's Play Minecraft" videos. However, as Miles Luna and Kerry Shawcross have said, Port's character was written long before Ryan captured Edgar. This parallel between Port and Ryan was merely coincidence.[http://gnnaz.com/2013/10/08/interview-kerry-shawcross-miles-luna-writers-of-rwby/ Geek News Network Interview] References Category:Beacon Academy Staff Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Supporting Characters Category:Huntsmen Category:Teacher